Andromeda
by flameonleovaldez490
Summary: Andromeda's life has been strange, but when her school day is disrupted by dogs, and she's rushed off to New York at a wierd camp for people called demigods, she believes it's the last straw. But then old friends, and enemies, start cropping up where she doesn't expect, and she may just have to accept the fact that she is the daughter of an Olympian... So I'm lousy at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

I guess my day started out normal, if you could call meeting famous people normal. Well, they said they were famous anyway. I didn't recognize them from anywhere. They were a band and they called themselves the Stinkers. Like, what kind of name is that? Anywho, their music sounded like the baying of hounds. When it was _finally_ over my class filed slowly back to our classroom. The instant i got to my desk I pulled out a post-it note and began to write:

_Dude, that was... worse than J.B._

"Pass it to Nathan," I whispered, nudging on to my partners desk. She looked around, made sure the teacher wasn't looking, and tossed it to Nathan. He stared at it for a second, then wrote something, and passed it back to me.

_I know. Terrible. Sickening :/_

I read it and smiled at him. He smirked back. I thought for a second, then wrote:

_Gross. Bad..._

I stared up at the ceiling, searching for a word. "Ah," I breathed.

_Evil. Horrible. The worst_.

I smiled at my pure awesomeness and handed it back to Nathan. I glanced at the teacher. Good, she was writing on the board. The words seemed to shift and dance across the board. Dyslexia, I thought with disgust. Impatiently, I turned to Nate and noticed the note was back on my desk.

_Worse than 1D!_

I growled in the back of my throat and started to scribble furiously.

_1D is awe-_

"Andromeda, answer the question!" my teacher snapped.

"Um, what question, Ma'am?" I asked fearfully.

"The one on the boar- What was Tantalus's punishment and why?"

I wracked my brain. "Um, he like fed his kids to the gods, or tried to, anyway... which resulted in him having the punishment of no food in the afterlife..." I blurted out.

**You like? Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Yparraguirre pursed her lips. "Good enough. Specifically, he was stuck in a pool with an apple tree hanging right above his head, but whenever he tried to get to either the water or the fruit they would move away."

I noticed Nathan was raising his hand. That was a teacher saw and squinted suspiciously. "Mr. Di' Angelo," she finally said.

"Um, Ma'am..." He was interuppted by the door slamming open. In walked the Stinkers. I saw Nathan groan. They looked like pugs and bulldogs with their quivering jowls and smashed in noses. They started to walk around the room, sniffing the air. Wait a sec. Sniffing? Maybe they acted like dogs as much as they sounded and looked like them.

One walked up to Nathan's desk and just stood in front of it. With a sudden movement, it brought down it's fist and smashed the desk in half, probably killing Nathan. Then, I noticed Nathan was already halfway across the room, running towards the teacher, with sword drawn. Oh, god. A sword. It was black, all black, except for the real looking human skull on its hilt. And it seemed to suck all the light from the area around it. Oh, great, I thought, my friend is a psycho maniac, with a sword, who's gonna gut my teacher for no apparent reason.

Then I saw something that made my jaw drop. Ms. Yparraguirre was changing. Into a sixteen year-old girl blonde girl with a dagger. And Nathan and her were fighting back to back. Nathan had never liked the teacher much less been on her side before. Nathan noticed me staring. He shouted something, maybe "GO!", but the door was blocked by a huge Bulldog. I mean as huge as the average Honda Pilot. It might've been cute if it didn't have a murderous rage in its eyes, like it came from the depths of hell. Then the name hit me: Hellhound. So the greek myths were true. Wow, that really made my day.

I glanced around the room looking for the Stinkers, but all I saw were 5 hellhounds. Nathan had a scared, sad look on his face- like he was killing family. The teacher-if I could still call her that-was on defense with 2 attacking from both sides. I knew they couldn't keep up much longer. I prayed to Zeus, to Hera, even to Hades. I pictured a sword in my hands, a perfectly balanced one... and it came true.

I don't know what happened next, except that I somehow killed all of them. Nathan and the girl gaped at me. "How?" Nathan blubbered. I started towards them, and they backed away, staring at the sword in my hands. I set it down and waited as they did the same.

"Now tell me,"I ordered," What the bloody hell just happened?"

"Hellhouds"(Tell me something I don't know, I thought bitterly)"On the enemies side," The girl snapped," Maybe you are too!" She made a grab for the dagger at her feet, but Nathan blocked her.

"No, she's a good kid. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And she just killed 4 hellhounds," the girl retorted.

"Who the BLOODY HELL are you guys?" I interuppted.

"Oh," Nathan said. "This is Annabeth and I'm Nico."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Your'e Nathan."

**This is all I could think of for today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Andromeda**

"Sorry, I'm Nico." A sad smile flickered across his face then was replaced by a look of grim seriousness.

"We need to get to camp."

"What camp? Where? I need to tell my father!"

"Sorry," Annabeth growled. "No time."

I stomped my foot. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah, I can! I'm you're teacher, idiot!" She said with an evil smile.

"Sorry to say, she's right! We need to leave! Now," Nathan- I mean Nico said, grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away, but he was surprisingly strong. I still struggled, but he just wouldn't let me go. Finally, I gave up and he dragged me outside. A boy of about Annabeth's age stood in the cobbled street, jumping from foot to foot. then his eyes fell on us.

"Finally," he sighed. "Who's this?" He said to Nico.

"I can talk myself, thank you very much!" I snarled. "The name's Andromeda, but you can call me Andy."

"Kay, Andromeda." I noticed with a jolt that he had a strange accent.

"Are you American?" I asked.

"Duh!" he said and we started walking. Multiple times I complained that my feet were tired. I decided to drag my feet on the ground, which ,surprisingly, slowed them down considerably.

I felt the boy heft me onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Pretty soon, I fell asleep. I dreampt of a creepy guy in a chefs hat chasing me around, saying something like," Come here little girl, so I can put you in my stew!"

Suddenly, I was jolted awake by what felt like airplane turbulence. I sat bolt upright and saw only blue. Oh gods, I thought. I'm either dead or floating.

Then I saw what I was in. A giant canoe. With wings. I shrieked. I felt someone wrap a blanket around my shoulders. It was the boy. "Hi," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I made this beauty! You like her?"

I shook my head and his face fell. "I'm just afraid of heights. The workmanship is amazing; how it's able to stay upright and all."

He smiled. "Want something to eat?" he asked. I nodded and he rummaged through a pack at his feet. He pulled out a bag of what looked like white chocolate fudge squares. He pulled one out and put it in my hand. I took a cautious nibble.

It was delicious! It tasted like an assortmant of chocolates I'd had one time for Christmas. "What's it taste like?" Leo asked.

"Chocolate," I said with a smile. I noticed the scratches on my legs had disapeared.

"It's ambrosia!" Leo said, handing me another square. "That's all you should have, it could burn you up, literally." I popped it in my mouth, then laid back. The bottom of the boat wasn't very comfortable. Leo saw, then shouted," Pillows, Annabeth!"

"Gettem yourself!" came the reply.

Leo muttered a curse, but he got up and disapeared from my view and came back with two pillow pets: a unicorn and a bee. He told me to sit up and he laid down the pillow pets. I fell back with a mumbled thank you and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico**

I sat at the prow of the ship, nervously glancing back at Andy and Leo. _If you set her on fire_, I thought, _I will kill you_. I turned back towards the front. "Annabeth?" I began.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Are we almost to camp?"

"I think... about ten more minutes."

I pulled out my Hades Mythomagic statue. It looked nothing like my dad. I still felt like breaking it in half and throwing it over the side. I felt hot tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. Angrily, I stuffed the statue in my pocket and wiped away the tears with my sleeve before they could fall.

I sat down and hid my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, but didn't move away. "Man, just cry. I promise I won't get pictures and post them on Zeusnet." Leo's voice. I turned around to glare at him.

"Go away," I growled and burst into tears.

"See, man, it feels good to-" I punched him in the stomach.

"Gods, Nico!" Leo muttered, walking away.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He's had a hard life."

"I've had a hard life," I snapped.

Annabeth shrugged. "Whatever," and went back to telling the boat where to go. I looked through my backpack, searching for something to do. Nothing.

Suddenly, the boat lurched downwards. Annabeth shouted," Hold on!"

I held onto the side of the boat for dear life as the nose began to point started downwards. We were hurtling straight down then- BANG!- we were upright again. And with a soft thud, we landed.

I threw up over the side. I looked up groggily and fell out onto the damp grass. "Is he okay?" I heard people shouting.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, to no avail. I felt myself being carried to the Big House where I promptly fell asleep.

**Leo**

I watched with little concern as Death Boy was rushed to the Big House. He would be fine in a short time. It was Andromeda I was worried about. She had a gash in her arm that wouldn't heal after enough ambrosia and nectar to kill a fullgrown water buffalo.

It was small, so it shouldn't have been much of a concern. But not only blood fell from her wound. Sure, we were demigods, but that didn't mean that golden ichor( blood of the gods) flowed in our veins.

I needed to consult Chiron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo**

I trudged past the volleyball courts; A volleyball hit me in the head and burst into flame. I knocked it into the sand. The tree nymphs shrieked and jumped away. The satyrs stomped on it until the fire went out. Without even noticing I had already walked up the rickety steps onto the porch. Hesitantly, I knocked. "Come in," came Nico's voice over the loud eighties music.

I stepped in. Nico was sitting on the couch, wrapped snuggly in a blanket, glaring at Seymor( the alive, de-bodied jaguar pinned to the wall). I looked around, but didn't see Chiron. "Dude, where's Mr. Horseman?" I asked Death Boy.

"I prefer the term Chiron."

I spun around. Chiron stood on the porch. "Sorry, man!" I said.

"You need to tell me something." It wasn't a question. I nodded. "Over a game of pinochle," Chiron suggested.

"How about Go- Fish?" I was never big on pinochle.

"Fine," Chiron muttered. We sat down wearily at a card table. Chiron began to shuffle the deck of cards that had suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Dude, Chiron, Andromeda-" He gave me a questioning look. " The new demigod," I explained.

"Where is she?"

"At the boat. Annabeth's taking care of her."

"Good." Chiron began to deal the cards. I stared at my cards. I was trying to tell the tell the difference between a six and a nine when Chiron said," What is it that troubles you Leo?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Golden ichor flows in her veins... not only golden ichor, just a lot. I think she may be a minor goddess..."

"B-but that is... I've never heard of it. She would know if she was a goddess anyway."

"Not if anyone swiped her memory. ( And I know someone who's very good at that, mind you.)"

"But why?" Chiron said.

"No one knows," I said in my best creepy voice. I heard thunder rumble in the distance. "'Cept for the gods and the Fates of course!" I said quickly.

"Have a nine?" Chiron asked.

"What? Oh, yeah!" I handed him what I thought was a nine.

"Leo," he said," This is a _six_!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that." I handed him what I had previously thought was a six. He nodded.

"Bout Andromeda...?" I prompted.

"We must wait and see," was his only answer.

**Annabeth**

The girl suddenly sat up, her eyes wide and her breathing quick. "What? Where? Who?" She blabbered, looking around.

"Calm down," I demanded, handing her a canteen of nectar. Her eyes fell on me and she said, in barely a whisper, " Your'e Annabeth, right?"

I nodded. "Now drink the nectar!"

She shivered, but took a sip anyway. Pretty soon she had downed the whole canteen. I checked her temp. 137 degrees. That was way to high( except for maybe Leo). I had seen the golden ichor, though Leo had tried to cover it up. This girl was no ordinary demigod- if demigods could be called ordinary.

"Um, Annabeth," she whispered. "Where are we?"

"Camp. Camp Half-Blood," I replied.

After a few minutes Andromeda said," Um, Annabeth..."

"What?" I snapped.

"W-what is Camp Half-Blood?" She stuttered. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, awaiting my answer. I stared up at the darkening sky and the brightening constellations.

_What is Camp Half-Blood?_ I asked myself. _Sure, it's a place for demigods. But it's more than that. It's... It's..._ "It's the safest place for people like us."

"Us?"

I refused to say anymore. Andromeda was silent. After a while, her steady bteathing turned to snoring. I felt my eyelids beginning to droop._ Finally, some sleep_, I thought happily. That's when there came a gut-wrenching scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leo**

"Go fish!" I said smugly as Chiron asked me for a nine( what is it with this guy and nines?). I stood up and started to do a victory dance. Then we heard the scream.

" Let us continue the game later, shall we?" Chiron said as I stood up, scattering cards everywhere. Chiron pulled me onto his back and we were off**(to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz! I'm sorry I just had to put that!). **The nymphs pointed us where to go. "That way," they whispered. I heard another scream, this one louder, more urgent.

I saw a pegasus fly overhead. Annabeth was on its back. It swooped down and was galloping right next to us.

"You _idiot_!" I yelled. "You left Andromeda unnattended!"

"Katie's watching her!"

Suddenly, Chiron and the pegasus skidded to a stop. We were at a clearing. Both horses pawed the ground nervously. In the middle of the clearing was a weird pulsating light. In the center of that was... Piper. And she was obviously in pain.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Once every ten seconds or so she would twitch and kick out.

I tried to call out to her, but the words caught in my throat. Then I saw the monster. It was a giant spider. The light wasn't light... it was a web, a web full of pictures of the gods, but not good things... terrible things. Annabeth whimpered. Arachne. She was alive and she was about to kill Piper.

**Please comment! Comments are awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Andromeda**

As always, I was left behind. When Annabeth jumped up, I had tried to scramble to my feet, but she pushed me down, shouting to a nearby girl to come take care of me.

The girl had introduced herself as Katie Gardner. She looked kind of like a fairie without wings, with flowers in her hair and such. I saw Leo and a man who looked suspiciously like my fourth grade History teacher go flying past on a headless horse. I did the reasonable thing. I asked her what the bloody hell was happening.

She shrugged. "Some camper got snatched by a monster is my guess..." After a long silence, she suddenly said," You know what? You remind me of Percy Jackson! A lot. Maybe your'e a child of Poseidon, too!"

"No," I interrupted. "My dad isn't Poseidon. My father's name is Dr. Louis Kirkland. He's got two Ph Ds. We live on the Thames in a small flat. He's good friends with Mr. and Mrs. Faust, though they are, like, a hundred years older than him." I was just reassuring myself now, telling myself that at least some things in my life were believable. "They've got a grandaughter. Her name's Sadie Kane**(:P)**. She's a bit quirky, always carrying around amulets, but she's nice." But then the strange things from my life returned. The day I found a peacock in my tent when we were camping in the North Pole. The feeling that someone was watching me. A beautiful, stern woman watching over me as I slept.

Katie saw my face. "I know, I thought it was crazy when I discovered I was a demigod, too."

I punched the unicorn pillow pet in the face. " But this is bloody impossible!"

Katie shrugged again. "Anything's possible."

"No," I shook my head. "Not this. This isn't real; it has to be a dream..."

"Really? Then look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't real!"

She held out her fist in front of her. She slowly opened it, palm up. And from her palm grew the most beautiful flower I had ever seen.

"But," I whispered. "That's... that's..."

"Not possible?" Katie smiled wryly. "Oh, but it is." She stuck the flower in my tangled mass of hair, stood up, and walked away, leaving me to marvel over the strange phenomenon that I had just witnessed.

"What is real?" I whispered to myself.

**Piper**

I tried to breath normally, but the spider was the last straw. That morning, Leo had nearly knocked off my head with a wrench. Then, about ten minutes later, he had nearly burnt off my face. And now the stupid, freaking spider. At least it wasn't Leo. **(I'm sorry people, but Leo is much more dangerous than a spider the size of Hannibal. That, I am sure, is fact.)**

I had gone out to gather some rare flowers from the forest to accompany Lacy's first school dance dress( Is that much to ask?) when I had heard a loud snapping behind me. I had pulled out Katropis, my dagger, but I was already to late. It had grabbed me with its two front legs and I had screamed.

The spider had carried me to her web and started to wrap me up. Think it's interesting to watch a spider ready its supper? Then try being in the bug's point of view.

I had screamed and screamed until she had covered my head with the gross, sticky stuff. She had lumbered off into the forest when I remembered my dagger. I tried cutting through, but it was like trying to cut through steel with a spoon. A _plastic_ spoon.

Then,I noticed a soft spot near my mouth and had an idea. I began to hack furiously at the spot till it was considerably thin and I yelled. The spider came running out of the forest, but I knew that someone must've heard my scream. Someone had to be coming.

The spider muttered," Now that won't do, will it?" and took one great pincer and pricked my side with it. Then, she began to close the hole I had made. At first nothing happened. Then the first waves of agony hit me. I bit my tongue. It felt like my insides were on fire.

I saw a figure, no three figures out of the corner of my eyes. Leo, Chiron, and Annabeth were here. But Annabeth looked like she was having a nervous breakdown and Chiron just wasn't moving. So I guess the only person that could help me was Leo.

He leapt off Chiron's back and charged towards the spider. My vision went fuzzy. The venom was doing its work.

I saw as Leo's hands caught on fire and he jumped onto the monster's back. Then, I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Later in this chapter is some Kane Chronicle related things. So if you have not read the Kane Chronicles, then I recomend you don't read any further, or else you won't get some of the jokes.**

**Sadie**

I sat up in my bed and instictively reached out to pet Muffin. But she wasn't here. She was at the 21st nome, now Felix's obcession instead of penguins. Bast wasn't here either. Carter wasn't. Walt wasn't. Anubis wasn't. The only people here were Gran and Gramps.

I stared nervously around my room and tried to remember my dream. Nothing. Except for the girl with the ratty braided brown hair and the sparkling, multi-coloured eyes. And my neighbor: Andy. They were in trouble. But why was Andy in trouble? She was just a normal mortal. I decided to check in on her anyway. I changed into blue jeans, a purple tee, and my signature combat boots.

I padded silently downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a scone. "Did you ask for that?"

I jumped and spun around. At first I thought it was Gran, and then I was, like, nope, definetly NOT Gran. She looked a bit like Isis, without the rainbow wings and tyet amulet. She had a stern, bossy look [Carter, I can call a goddess bossy if I like!] that said," Listen to me or you will be crushed."

I stuffed the scone in my mouth and said,"Mo." I gulped it down and corrected myself. " No, ma'am." (She just seemed like the goddess you would call ma'am.)

"Oh, well. You are going to see if Andromeda's home, are you not?"

"I am."

"She is not there though I suppose you already know that."

"I didn't know that, actually."

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like," Humans are so dense."

I am not dense, thank you very much, I thought.

"Anyways, we have to leave immediatly."

"To where?"

"To New York, of course." Yep, always New York. Why not France? Wait, no, scratch that. Not France. New York was fine. The goddess grabbed my hand which might've been awkward, except for the present circumstances.

In a flash of light, we were in New York, right outside the 21st nome. The goddess was gone. That was fine with me. I ran through the junkyard, scrambling over giant pieces of scrap metal. I ran into our magical mansion, and shouted," Mr. Pharoah, we need to get to Long Island Sound!"

**O.K., so I know it's kinda short but it's all I could come up with! Please comment! I've only gotten one bloody comment! That is not good!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Andy**

I heard a growl behind me and stiffened. I turned and saw two green eyes glaring at me from the forest. _Oh, gods_, I thought, _another monster_. It growled again and I jumped to my feet. "Right now would be a good time for Katie to come back," I muttered. It advanced toward me at a crawl. I began to back up and I tripped over the side of the boat. Now, I was crab-walking, my eyes pinned on the thing at all times. It stepped into a patch of light and I saw what it really was.

A lion. A HUGE lion. As with the hellhounds,the name popped into my head. Nemean Lion. "But Hercules killed you!" I cried out in exsasperation. I got unsteadily to my feet and tried to do the sword thing again. Nothing happened. I groaned. _I'm to young to die_, I thought desperatly.

The lion quickened. I remembered my teacher telling me, _Hercules defeated the Nemean Lion with strength_. Don't have that. _I need a sword_, a small voice in the back of my mind said. _I don't have a bloody sword!_ I thought angrily. Then I remembered that the sword had appeared in my hands after I had prayed to the gods. _Zeus, Poseidon... Hades help me! I need that ruddy sword!_

Nothing. My back hit a tree. I was trapped. Then, that tinny voice screamed, _Hera, you bloody idiot, it's Hera! _"Hera," I shouted, feeling foolish. "I need that sword! If you don't give it to me, I'll haunt you after I die!" I heard thunder rumble that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, then _finally_, the blade appeared in my hands. I looked up to see the lion hurtling through the air towards me. I held up my sword. If I was going to uncerimoniously crushed by a giant lion, I was at least going to not let it kill anyone else. I shut my eyes tight.

**Carter**

When I heard my sister's voice I thought it was a dream. A very annoying one. But when my door was Hadi-ed apart I knew something bad was happening. I sat up, only to be knocked over by Khufu. I pushed him off of my chest. Sadie shook me all the way awake. "Carter, you bloody idiot brother of mine! Wake up!"

"Okay, okay," I mumbled. "I'm up." She threw a cotton t-shirt at me.

"Get dressed," she growled and stomped out of the room.

**(Time lapse)**

I sat down at the table. "How'd you get here so quick?"

"Goddess," Sadie mumbled through a mouthful of bacon.

The silverware dropped from my hands. "What? But Bast and... and Bes w-w-would be back..."

"Brother dear, that doesn't matter. We need to get to Long Island Sound."

So my reports of magic in that area were correct. Sadie continued," Two people are in trouble. I don't know what trouble, but it's dangerous. I'd never thought I'd say this but, we need to travel Freak X-press. Now."

I stood up. Walt walked out onto the terrace. "What was all that noise?"

Sadie's eyes sparkled for a moment. "Hi, Walt! We're going to Long Island Sound."

He checked his watch. "At 1:30?"

"Yep," Sadie said.

"Let's go then."

Sadie smiled. She's so obvious sometimes. We climbed to the roof. Felix was standing in front of Freak. He turned around and smiled. "I'm coming too."

"Um, Felix..." I began, but Sadie interrupted .

"Sure, Felix. "

I tied up the boat to Freak and we all climbed in. "Go, Freak, go!"

Freak leapt off the building and we soared upward. Sadie pointed the way. As we were soaring over a strawberry farm, Sadie screamed, "There!"

Freak swooped down towards a large pine tree. I saw something that looked like a lion advancing towards a person. Oh, Sons of Horus, I thought. A person. Freak was speeding towards the lion. "Hold on, everyone!" I yelled as we flew straight for the lion. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. Bang! I was flying through the air and landed with a crunch in the topmost branches of the pine tree. I fell a few feet, leaving my stomach somewhere high above me. I groaned and tried to hoist my self upright. I looked around. The lion was nowhere to be seen. The person- who I guessed was a girl- was curled up in fetus position, with a wicked looking sword in her hands.

Sadie and the others were climbing out of the wreckage of the boat. Sadie called up to me,"You are going to _pay_ for that!"

"Sorry!" I called back.

**Andromeda**

The Lion never came. Cautiously, I opened one eye, then the other. In front of me was a wreckage of a... boat? Three people climbed out of it. I stood up and stared. My neighbor, Sadie Kane, was one. A boy fell from the tree and groaned. I recognized him as her brother. "You guys are in on it to?" I shouted. They all stared at me.

"In on what?" asked a little boy.

"The demigod thing!" I yelled.

They all gave me wierd looks. I shrugged. "Nevermind."

"There's someone else," Sadie said.

"I heard a scream from the forest.." I said.

"Let's go then!" Her brother said and ran into the forest, pulling a strange sword from out of nowhere. Sadie and I ran after him, with the two other boys trailing behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leo**

I landed on top of Arachne with a thud, lit her on fire, and jumped off again. I watched happily as the spider disinegrated. Annabeth whimpered," That w-w-was..."

"Arachne. Yes, I think we all know that," I said. I ran to Piper. She looked dead. That was not good. I lit a small section of the web on fire till there was a hole. Then Annabeth ran over and began to hack at the web with her dagger. Pretty soon we had a big enough hole to pull her out.

She mumbled something. I put her onto Chiron's back. He ran her to the Big House. Annabeth and I began to walk slowly back to Camp.

**Sadie**

We passed a strange creature, that Carter said was a centaur. The centaur introduced himself as Chiron. A girl was slumped on his back. I insantly recognized her as the girl from my dreams. She looked green. Carter noticed her too.

"Is she hurt?" he asked.

"No duh!" I snapped.

"Now if I may, children, I must get this girl immediate care."

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Walt exclaimed. Chiron ran off towards the farmhouse.

Two kids came out of the forest next to us. Carter shrieked and nearly ran them through with his _khopesh _sword. Sometimes he can be such an idiot. I grabbed his arm. "Sorry 'bout him. He's an idiot."

The boy smiled. The girl glared. _Gosh_, I thought, _I don't wanna be her enemy._

I turned to Andy. She muttered," My fourth grade teacher was a centaur.."

I wouldn't blame her if she was hallucinating. She'd just nearly been killed by a bloody magic lion.

**Annabeth**

Those kids were strange. They had a magical aura around them, but it definetly wasn't greek. It was ancient. I had a strange thought: Maybe these people were Egyptian! But I pushed from my mind as I walked into the Big House and saw Piper. She looked worse than before. Jason and Percy were crouched at her sides. A daughter of Apollo was muttering charms and spells, sprinkling medicines over her face. Percy looked up as I walked in.

He didn't say anything, but by his expression, I could tell the chances of Piper surviving were slim. I crouched next to him and started muttering prayers to the gods... even _Hera._

Percy wrapped his arm around me. Chiron clip-clopped into the room. "Children, let us leave her in peace for a little while. We stood up and slowly filed out of the room to the dining pavilon. The other cabins were already seated. Chiron trotted to the front. Everyone, even the Aphrodite and Ares cabins were silent. "As you may well know, we have a new demigod. Her name is Andromeda. Andromeda you may sit at the Hermes cabin until you are claimed.

"We have new arrivals who may come introduce themselves. They saved Andromeda from a Nemean Lion." They walked up to the front. They introduced themselves as Sadie and Carter Kane, Felix, and Walt. Chiron continued: "Piper Mc Lean was caught by Arachne today. She was poisoned and is in mortal danger." Then he said what we'd all been fearing." She may die."


	11. Chapter 11

**Still only three comments! Why?! But I know I have'nt written in a long time, sooo, I finally got an idea to continue it and HERE IT IS!**

**Sadie**

I sat down at the... Wormies table. I think that's what centaur said anyway... All the Wormies were glaring at me like I had just chopped off their parents' heads. Andromeda looked like she was gonna pass out. My brother sat on the other side off her, staring into space, probably thinking about Zia. I fidgeted in my seat. I felt like Hadi-ing something. In front of me was a plate full of that strange food you Americans eat. I pulled out my ear phones and put it on shuffle. The first song that came on was a song Andy made me put. Called One Thing or something. By a popular boyband. I started to hum along.

_You've got that one thing!_

It was extremely catchy. No wonder all the girls at my school were always singing it. I remembered the day that Andy stole the iPod from me and hid it until she had time to add the song. I hadn't even listened to it till now. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting my brother or Walt, but it was that boy who had smiled when I called my brother an idiot. Now he looked grim, but he had a funny sparkle in his eyes that told me to never trust this kid with sharp objects. He motioned for me to take out the ear phones.

_Get out, get out, get outta my head!_

I pulled them out and looked at him expectantly. "You have to give a offering to the gods... And does Andy have a boyfriend?" He asked the last part in a whisper.

I smiled up at him. "No, actually she doesn't." He smiled back at me. "Well, actually..." His face fell. "She's got an imaginary boyfriend. Well, he's real, but she's never gonna meet him..."

"Who?"

"The guy's name is Niall Horan, and she is crazy obcessed with him..."

"Isn't he the guy from One Direction?" the kid asked. Oh my bloody god, how did this boy know who 1D is? Andy might like him. She always did say that if a guy likes One Direction, it made him ten times hotter...

"Yes, he is in One Direction.. Do you like them or something?"

"Yeah, kinda, I just like the meaning of their songs, and the guitar solo in I Want is..." He trailed off, seeing the expression I was giving him.

"Andy is gonna love you, go talk to her!" I said. He walked away smiling. I put the ear phones back in my ears. It was a different song, but still by 1D.

_Guess I like the way that you smile_

_with your eyes_

_other guys see it _

_but don't realise_

_that it's my, my lovin'..._

**It's short I know, and it hasn't got much magic in it... but I had an idea and I just had to write down... and this chapter was inspired by sudden and abrupt liking for 1D. I used to think that they were the next J.B. but I was wrong. They are funny, adorable, cute, awesome, and much more, and a message to haters of 1D: What did they ever do to you, they are people too!**

**So comment and stuff, but please don't be like, eww one direction sucks! I've heard enough of that stuff for a life time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Leo**

I walked towards Andy with hundreds of thoughts running through my head. What if she hates me? What if she likes me? What if I break her heart? Could we still be friends? No of course we couldn't! What if she tried to kill me? I muttered to myself and stared at the ground. When I looked back up, she was gone. I stared around, and my eyes finally fell on her beautiful green eyes and amazing brown hair. She was being rushed off by a Stoll brother. She was clutching her stomach, her teeth clenched in pain. I ran after her.

**Andy**

I faked being sick cause I just couldn't stand the noise. And because I felt like one of those kids was going to drop a firework down my back if I looked away. A boy saw me groping me stomach and reluctantly stood up and rushed me to a cabin, and sat me down. Leo ran in after him. "Andy!" he exclaimed. That was the first time he called me Andy! He collapsed to his knees at my side and grabbed my hand.

"Um, I'm fine," I muttered, feeling my cheeks blush. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

**Nico**

I saw Leo rush off after Andy and I leapt to feet and followed them. Andy was mine! Or at least not Leo's! He would probably hurt her! I followed him and Andy to the Hermes cabin. I burst in just as Leo pulled away from their obviously long kiss. My mouth fell open and we just stared at each other. Connor... or was it Travis?... stood akwardly in a corner, watching on. "Get away from her!" I growled.

"Now, Nate..." Andy began.

"Nico!" I screamed. "It's Nico!"

I suddenly remembered vividly the crack throughthe pavilon and tried to breath normally. But I couldn't. It was impossible. Leo and Andy stared at me with wide eyes. No, not me, something behind me. I heard a voice over the loud wind that had picked up when I ran in. "Nico! Stop it!"

I turned around. Percy glared at me. Jason glared at me. Chiron looked at me with pitiful eyes. I collapsed to the ground and burst into tears. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "I'm sorry, Nate, I'm so sorry," Andy sobbed into my shoulder. I pushed her away.

"I'm fine!" I jumped to my feet and ran to my cabin. No one followed me. My cabin scared them. I could hear as they restrained Andy from running after me. How dare she kiss Leo! I mean, she barely knew the stupid guy! I fell onto my bed and just let the tears flow until they're wasn't anymore. "Why, Andy, why?"

**Soo, tada! I know it's short, I plan on adding more tomorrow. Please comment!**


End file.
